<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Elemental Warriors: Bonus Features by the_real_anonymouse66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376121">The Elemental Warriors: Bonus Features</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_anonymouse66/pseuds/the_real_anonymouse66'>the_real_anonymouse66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>The Elemental Warriors, bonus features</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_anonymouse66/pseuds/the_real_anonymouse66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Playlists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SWEAR WARNINGS FOR ALL PLAYLISTS</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HKKaUVKQNkXDibnMY9pjm?si=hPSLD3GaQ3aMPDdwac1LVQ">Sky playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. dance monkey: this song used to be really popular okay?  the lyrics also apply to sky a ton with the pressure from being a "gifted" student</p><p>2. paper planes: i actually just really liked this song, it was sort of a treat to hear on the radio before i added it to this playlist</p><p>3. crazy, classic life: fave janelle monae song (next to make me feel) plus the lyrics are a little like sky wanting to do everything quickly before something bad happens</p><p>4. roxanne: i had no idea what songs were still popular when i made this okay</p><p>5. still feel: used to hear this a l l t h e t i m e on the radio so when it showed up on a playlist's radio i had no choice (another ve track arghhhhhh)</p><p>6. the schuyler sisters: literally sky all over: lyrics, genre, beat, melody, everything</p><p>7. black madonna: might apply to the love triangle of sky/ember/addison, also conveniently sounds like the older sibling of dance monkey</p><p>8. white flag: idk what i was thinking when i added it like "oh this is a good song, sky i guess"</p><p>9. goodbye to a world: this would probably be in sync timeline-wise with track 8 from coral's playlist, track 11 from sage's playlist, and track 8̶ 9 from ember's playlist (as well as <a href="https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/432788466/">this map part i made</a></p><p>10. beyond: this song is so awesome i literally cannot (explain why there's so many black sung songs in the mexican girls playlist)</p><p>11. starman: suggested by my sister who loves old songs and k-pop, she loves puns (like stars are in the sky)</p><p>12. moral of the story: this is sky setting down the action and romance issues and beginning the story </p><p>13. dream girl: sky reflecting on the events from the last few years</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hhh9aahigzKeE6udsC8n7?si=VD65xuZmTGOY2rmdcjgqOQ">Coral playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. good morning: just imagine coral doing her morning routine to this song</p><p>2. let's go crazy: read the lyrics</p><p>3. electric lady: idk man corals not even the lesbian</p><p>4. you've made me so very happy: coral trying to say goodbye to her friends (my mom freaking loves this song)</p><p>5. la ultima vez: part 2 of the breakup</p><p>6. give/take: showed up on the playlist radio for coral and i just thought "well why the heck not"</p><p>7. dog days are over: angst episode 4, i loved this song during preschool lol</p><p>8. dream sweet in sea major: now coral's suddenly deathly quiet also haha pun funny [the next three songs dont have commentary in relation to the character because its pretty much the same gist]</p><p>9. parasites: found this on a scratch map, the host didn't credit it so it took a little while to get the band</p><p>10. sober up: oh 2019 you were so good while you lasted </p><p>11. signs: randomly heard this on the radio and shazammed it, my mom deleted it from her shazam tracks (which she considers an actual playlist and listens to regularly)</p><p>12. the call: wrapping up the story with this nice song which i love so much, originally found it on an amazing scratch map (like two other songs in this playlist--)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22u8ZhqaUk58wh1bM77iYf?si=UIW_6gyyRuSKTOlMIkQ7dg">Sage playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. would you be so kind: these lyrics are so ironic like sage is aroace-- but the tune and uke sounds pure sage so i added it anyway (why do i keep getting ve playlist tracks recommended to me)</p><p>2. shameika: gosh i love this album so much... this is pre-breaking up with jade</p><p>3. hold out your hand: same as above</p><p>4. viva la vida: this is jade coming out to sage and sage immediately reacting protectively but also an older sage reflecting on that moment</p><p>5. beautiful day: after jade moves out, sage becomes friends with the rest of the warriors and this is just her trying to be more positive now</p><p>6. light of love: the opening verse to this just screams sage for some reason to me,, even though its a song about getting high on drugs but whatever, this is everything spanning becoming a warrior to skys quest</p><p>7. river: post addison era tm</p><p>8. longshot: sage tries to decide between luna and ember </p><p>9. perfect places: another i n d e c i s i v e track</p><p>10. i can't decide: pff t i t l e p u n s</p><p>11. good kisser: sage has made her decision and shes regretting getting into this mess.  goodbye end of story</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Sha1Oy03KEVUMHOeGz5Hb?si=0XGss4ZiSaWQUGG0HRzGMg">Ember playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. she's so high: wait why are we starting with a skembison reference already (i just really like this song)</p><p>2. pump it: ember=angst</p><p>3. thriller: my sister suggested this too,,, please don't ask</p><p>4. just like fire: 90% sure the above can go for this too (p u n s)</p><p>5. i go crazy: coral wants to go crazy.  ember already is</p><p>6. come along: playlist radios are strange</p><p>7. lose yourself: the opening lines are literally ember</p><p>8. how bad can i be: okay people i know if this had an actual fandom ember would have a lot of hate but this song is just here as a reminder that shes been through a l o t lately -- also i loved the hermitcraft animatic someone made for this song, its literally the only reason i know it at all</p><p>9. white flag: everything in this song is ember to me</p><p>10. death bed: why is this playing everywhere lately? i mean its such a good song, i made a meme on scratch on it and im legit proud even though it lags...</p><p>11. somewhere only we know: im working on a sage amv for this actually,,, this song applies to both sage and ember but past me decided it was more ember for some reason</p><p>12. dry the rain: i really love this song and i thought it would make a good wrapup for this playlist and ember's arc</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2vqCVny3wPBiLzgailQgpD?si=oZgUWP7oQyqERrT7aFZwew">Bella playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. have you ever: sad bella</p><p>2. shine: i freaking love this song if you get depressed listen to it you will instantly be uplifted (actually this entire playlist is good for depression)</p><p>3. retrograde: the wheelchair chronicles. don't ask why this played on a radio multiple times in 2020.</p><p>4. reverse: puns,,, i guess? like putting an electric wheelchair in reverse idk</p><p>5. i will survive: trying to brave bullying... cake squad</p><p>6. hey look ma i made it: the prosthetic has appeared (i feel like i got something factually wrong with the commentary on that but i hope not)</p><p>7. vogue: god i love this song so much i really should make a bella amv with this </p><p>8. bang: "oh cool i have super powerful light abilities... and oh right there's a bunch of drama crop well that ruined it"</p><p>9. soldier poet king: "there will come a soldier/ who wields a mighty sword / he will tear your city down / oh lei oh lai oh lord" sound familiar</p><p>10. great vacation: in all seriousness this may barely apply to bella and i may just really like this song (WATCH KIRAH201'S GREAT VACATION MAP)</p><p>11. harmony hall: basically just becoming friends with jade and what the others think of it</p><p>12. sirens: this randomly showed up in bella's playlist radio and i thought "well fine its a decent song i guess ill add it"</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3h8IZMoHeUaxWQOi5rEau6?si=Lenhs5LATYOCINnFF_UGuw">WIP Ethan playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. boys will be bugs: i first heard this song through -artemisabean-'s map call and pretty much instantly thought of ethan... it actually helped me think of like all of his backstory</p><p>2. teardrop: what was my past self thinking</p><p>3. touch tone telephone: insanity intensifies</p><p>4. something to believe in: ethan is the only one holding the resistance movement together basically OH SH-T I JUST SPOILED SOMETHING oh no anyway</p><p>5. sugartooth:<a href="https://genius.com/Brandi-carlile-sugartooth-lyrics"> just read these lyrics</a> (this'll probably be the ending track when the playlist gets longer)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2OvXWlRsI86DPDGdkdMDHQ">WIP Jade playlist</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>1. i cant really reveal anything about why i picked these songs but just know that theyre mostly just wholesome so they really just have chill tracks</p><p>2. ceremony: i love my local indie station and the intro to this song</p><p>3. opal waltz: i just listened to the spotify study playlist and thought "okay i guess jade needs more tracks"</p><p>4. ny90: see above but with chillhop</p><p>5. memory: the only reason i picked a certain track for skys playlist was because it reminded me of this song</p><p>6. anything: see track 1 commentary</p><p>7. dos gardenias: send help</p><p>8. reliving: i didnt even get it from a different chillhop mix guys im so original</p><p>9. believe: i dont even remember what this song sounds like</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FAQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q: what inspired the designs for the characters?</p><p>A: the warriors', ash's, jade's, and ivy's designs all evolved from the people they were originally based on (people i know irl).  some look closer to the original irl kid than others, and i race-bent quite a few (pretty much everyone i know irl is white).  the boys' designs are all completely original, as well as the sky siblings' (obviously), although jake was pretty unoriginal design-wise until i saw andrew yang at the dnc</p><p> </p><p>Q: what are the characters' ethnicities?</p><p>A: sky and ash: mexican</p><p>coral: scottish</p><p>sage: black</p><p>ember and ivy: english</p><p>paul: black</p><p>allen: german</p><p>ethan: english</p><p>jake: taiwanese</p><p>addison: german</p><p>bella: japanese</p><p>jade: portuguese</p><p> </p><p>Q: what are the characters' sexualities?</p><p>A: sky: lesbian</p><p>coral: straight ace</p><p>sage: aroace</p><p>ember and ethan: bi </p><p>paul: straight</p><p>allen: poly</p><p>jake: gay</p><p>addison: omni (female preference)</p><p>bella: pan</p><p>jade: gyno</p><p> </p><p>Q: are there any ships we're not allowed to ship?</p><p>A: if they go against characters' sexualities, you obviously can't ship them.  ember and jake are moirails as well as paul and sage, but shipping either romantically would automatically never be canon, as jake is gay (can't be shipped with anyone but men) and sage is aroace (can't be shipped with anyone).  </p><p> </p><p>Q: why do you put so many obscure homestuck references in tew</p><p>A: because i cant help it okay</p><p> </p><p>Q: when next chapter OuO</p><p>A: that depends</p><p> </p><p>Q: can i make fanprojects for tew?</p><p>A: of course! i would love to see them! just don't claim tew as your own,,,</p><p> </p><p>Q: what sports do the kids play?</p><p>A: ember plays pretty much everything (baseball but NEVER SOFTBALL, football, basketball, tennis) but she only plays soccer on a team</p><p>ethan used to play football but he had to quit after,,, um, family issues happened</p><p>sage runs a TON-- both cross country and track, she can't wait for high school</p><p>sky played soccer but quit in fourth grade because a) she hated it and b) she sucked at it</p><p>coral swims obviously and she wanted you to know that indoor pools are very cold</p><p>allen games.  period.  halo and call of duty are his favorites and he used to play fortnite but will never admit it</p><p> </p><p>Q: what are the kids' classpects?</p><p>A: sky: maid/witch of breath (active create/change, wind)</p><p>coral: prince of light (active destroy, luck)</p><p>sage: seer of space (passive know)</p><p>ember: rogue of time (passive steal)</p><p>paul: page of mind (active serve)</p><p>ethan: bard of space (passive destroy)</p><p>jake: heir of life (passive change)</p><p>allen: thief of time (active steal)</p><p>addison: mage of hope (active know, light/power/hope)</p><p>bella: sylph of light (yes its aranea, passive create, luck)</p><p>jade: witch/sylph of life (active change/passive create)</p><p> </p><p>Q: birthdays/zodiac signs?</p><p>A: sky is libra</p><p>coral is scorpio</p><p>sage is capricorn</p><p>ember is aries</p><p>paul is virgo</p><p>ethan is pisces</p><p>jake is leo</p><p>allen is gemini</p><p>addison is aquarius</p><p>bella is cancer</p><p>jade is taurus</p><p>no one is sagittarius because no one is a sweaty muscled freak</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>